


Explosive Results

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [140]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Gen, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: "Well, I'm not going to dothatagain!"





	Explosive Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/886789.html?thread=106573573#t106573573) at comment_fic.

"Well, I'm not going to do _that_ again!" Cisco exclaimed, backing away from the smoking mass that used to be a miniature pulse grenade.

He patted at his eyebrows and the tips of his hair, sighing in relief that they hadn’t been damaged. Across the table, Harry made a scoffing noise that had Cisco glaring at him. His hair was precious to him, ok?

“Are you finished playing?” Harry asked, sounding both amused and judgemental at once.

“Whatever,” Cisco replied, rolling his eyes. He carefully brushed the mess into a hazmat container and sat down. Time to try something else.


End file.
